


Another Night

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a horrible nightmare, comes comfy snuggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaKittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaKittens/gifts).



> > I forgot I had made this, I literally was browsing my Google Drive and went "What's this?" And went "OHHHHH"  
> > It's older than my last Sans one shot XD; still goes out to the same friend of mine
> 
> > Not technically violent or graphic other than a little description of blood spilling. But that's it.

It was another restless night, in which you tossed and turned a lot in your slumber. Or you supposed it wasn’t much of a slumber considering you woke up periodically and couldn’t exactly get any rest.

The visions that were all too real but so far away from you seemed to haunt you tonight. It didn’t matter that you were sleeping with the one you loved, it didn’t matter that he tried to hold you as you closed your eyes and drifted away, because by the time your nightmare had woken you up, the two of you had once again unravelled, like most lovers do you guessed. Cuddling and ready to take on the night together, but when it got warm it was time to push each other away.

But it was okay, there he was still right beside you… Sans’ back facing you, soft gentle sighs escaping him, making you jealous of his pillow. You almost laughed at yourself for having such a terrible nightmare– _ almost. _

 

But of course you didn’t, because it wasn’t funny.

 

It was because you were restless, tossing, turning, wiggling, unable to lie still and unable to handle the nightmares that shadowed your mind which lead to lack of cuddles, probably. After all, you could only imagine it must be hard to hold someone while the two of you slept if your significant other was kicking and punching you. 

But… the nightmare had seemed all too real this time…  _ this time _ … it felt a bit too personal.

 

_...Could skeletons die? _

 

There was a flash of red as some unrecognizable figure took a knife and jabbed, and for a few moments it had looked like a dance. The being shrouded in darkness danced around with Sans, flashes of red and blue colliding and subsiding, melting together, purple waves bum-rushed your vision, fading back and forth between such colors of royalty and that of grey and empty space. Reds, blues, and purples from the aftermath of such a violent and rather intense combination. Not only were the colors so bright and vivid, but the sounds that escaped with each. 

Red, like a sword piercing the wind… blue, like breaking bones… purple, like spurts of paint. 

The figure was attacking at Sans, lunging for him, stabbing towards him, and Sans was trying his best to protect himself with one of his many bone attacks. Bone surrounded by blue fire flying through the air to return the assault against the other, trying to keep his distance as best as he could. And at first it felt like a movie, at first it was almost cool how Sans worked his magic and, while deemed lazy by many, seemed to dodge, run, jump and flip with so much ease you would’ve figured he could put anyone else to shame. Sans was winning-- maybe that’s why you were holding back joining him. Maybe that’s why you kept your distance and watched as the fight unfolded before you… because Sans was winning and he didn’t need your help.

But then, he looked to you.

Such a powerful and lovely look. The look he would always give you since the moment you two first began connecting. Of faith, hope, love… devotion…

 

And that’s when it had turned into a nightmare. Because that’s when…

 

_ Sans died. _

 

You watched him dodge, you watched him laugh it off, but then suddenly he gave you this strange and frightening look that… even if it was just his usual, genuine and heart-warming smile… suddenly this time it hurt. That bit of love he gave you in that small moment hurt you so much, but that was because of what happened immediately after. It was a smile that confirmed he was fine, it was a smile that told you everything would be okay, but it had been stripped from him almost immediately because the shadowy figure lunged once more, sending their knife right across the skeletons chest.

 

_ And he bled… _

 

Sans bled through his shirt, and his favorite hoodie. And he fell to his knees. And he collapsed on the ground, and then disintegrated into ash.

 

There was nothing but a howling and terrifying laughter surrounding the entire room. Bouncing off the walls, as if the laughter came from all directions, as if the murderer was in front of you, beside you,  _ behind you. _

The suddenly dim, dark, grey room only grew darker as you screamed soundlessly, your cry being drowned by the laughs that continued to erupt from nothing more than a faded vision of the one who caused such anguish. You ran to him as fast as you could. Even if you were suddenly being held in place, even if you were suddenly seeing Sans drift farther and farther away, even if the laughter was coming closer you were too determined to let Sans die.

He couldn’t die on you–

Because… skeletons couldn’t  _ die, right? _

 

And that was when you had woken up from such a restless dream that the blankets had all been shoved away, covering Sans legs instead and causing you to shiver, covering you in a cold sweat.

You finally sat up in bed, at first hesitant to even try and wake up Sans. He looked like he was still sleeping…but as you stared at him for such a long time, the dark of the bedroom made you see things. Shadows loomed over him, almost like death itself was cradling him like a child. For a moment, you even thought he wasn’t breathing–

 

“Sans…?” You reached out carefully to touch the back of his baggy white night shirt, giving it a little tug at first as to not startle him. With no response however came the panic, and the next tug you made sure was more rough “Sans?”

There was no response again.

Suddenly you realized he  _ wasn’t breathing. _

 

**“Sans?!”** You shook him with both hands so quickly, that the skeleton’s sudden jolt shocked you just as bad, and the two of you yelped in unison as you backed away to give him space. His eye had turned bright blue almost as fast as he had shot up in the bed, looking around and scanning the room just as fast as it had suddenly vanished. His alert and surprised expression returned to that of tiredness, and he looked towards you with his signature lazy smile as if nothing had actually happened. “Hey, sweetheart. Why’re ya up so late?”

 

“Y-You…” You were embarrassed to admit this, but your heart was racing “You weren’t breathing so I…. I thought you had…”

 

Sans gave a chuckle under his  _ ‘breath’ _ before he winked “I’m a skeleton. I have no lungs.”

 

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes, you comprehending the obvious logic he had given you, and him keeping his wink towards you in hopes of you getting the joke. Finally you managed a little laugh, a more nervous smile, and it signaled him enough to relax. Looking down at the bed, he slowly reached his arm out towards you, and you wiggled yourself closer instinctively as you also noticed the distance that had formed between you two. Not only due to the silly thought that Sans, of all people, had stopped  _ breathing _ , but because of your nightmare you had slowly drifted farther and farther away.

And just as soon as you found yourself in his comforting hold, wrapping the blankets around the both of you to cocoon you two, you found your eyes filling with tears. You wanted to get over it, it was dumb to think that he could die, especially because he was right here beside you in this very moment snuggling you, but it wouldn’t go away. The nightmare felt too vivid, too real, and too close to home. Running to save him but never quite making it, sitting back and watching the spectacle as if it were just some video game of some character attacking Sans…

_ Watching as your whole world was torn away. _

And though Sans made a noise as if preparing to ask what was wrong, you ignored it and simply broke down. The tears that welled up in your eyes had quickly started to fall, and you broke out into choked down sobs before turning your head to quickly hide your face against Sans’ chest. You wrapped your arms around him as if it were the last time you two would ever spend together. You squeezed him like there was no tomorrow, because according to your nightmare, there wasn’t.

 

“Hey… what’s wrong, sweetheart?” Sans finally managed to speak between your tears, and you sniffled as you kept your face hidden in his shirt. You felt like such a child, you felt completely embarrassed for having showed him this weak side of you, and yet you did your best to hide it by remaining hidden in his pajamas. 

You whimpered out “Nothing...” Before continuing your now tinier cries.

Sans scoffed “It ain’t nothing if you woke up in the middle of the night shakin’ me and cryin’. Let alone worrying about me  _ breathing _ when we both know I technically don’t breathe.”

Lifting your flushed face to gaze up at him, with your now stuffy nose and puffy eyes, he was once again winking down at you. He asked more softly “Did you have another nightmare?” 

You smiled, as usual you couldn’t help it when he just knew the right words to say. You shyly nudged him “Sans… this is serious I… I had this…” You swallowed “I had this horrible dream that… something happened and you died. It was… so real it was right in front of me and… and I couldn’t so anything… I just…” The waterworks came back, you found yourself trying to keep talking but your own tears drowned out your words as they streaked your cheeks “I tried to get to you– I tried so hard I just didn’t think you could die… I couldn’t… it was like some… weird– who could have done such a horrible thing I don’t understand! It felt so real and then when I woke up I guess I just couldn’t… connect the dots for a moment so I freaked out and woke you up… I’m so… so sorry…” And at that point your words converted into watery noises, soft sobs, muffled cries against Sans shirt, but all the while he held onto you. His arms wrapped around your body to keep you as close to him as possible, making sure you knew you were safe and sound and reminding you that he was still there.

There were a few times that Sans had patted your back as well, as if performing some awkward comfort towards a casual friend, but you tried to ignore it.

However suddenly you could feel yourself being pushed back away from his chest slightly, and though you whimpered in protest, soon enough you felt the cool touch of his lips(or lack thereof) against your own. Your watery eyes widened, your arms on either side of you, you had to take a moment to process through your half tired mind that Sans was actually kissing you. Those sleepy yet reassuring kisses that, though his bone was cold, suddenly made your body warm and cozy. You let your eyes gently close, and your arms loosen as you carefully wrapped them around him, deepening the kiss and returning the sweet and genuine affections that he was so willing to give. The kiss that reminded you he was here, and he was alive, and he was safe. It felt like it lasted for an hour, even if it was a few minutes. Then finally the two of you parted, faces pulled back but limbs still entangled around one another.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He finally breathed out, so gently and groggily that it almost sounded seductive, but you knew it was only because he was tired. The both of you were. You two stared into each other’s half lidded eyes, and one of his own glowed as gentle as a small blue candle wick, gazing over you as he kept a hold of you. He pressed his forehead against yours, smiling as he lifted his face then to break your eye contact, but only to then press a kiss against your forehead. Multiple; he started to plant kisses all over your face so gently and sensually that you were actually thankful it was dark or else he would’ve seen how red you had gotten.

 

“I’m here to stay…” Sans fully wrapped his arms around you, pulling you against his chest as his bony fingers started to stroke your hair. In a way it was like a scalp massage, the way the tips of his fingers raked over your scalp and made your racing heart so calm and relaxed, you were easily beginning to fall asleep.

He added “No  _ bones _ about it.” to his sentence, causing a little laugh to escape you, and a small nod of agreement.

“It’s… not like you can die, right?” You dared yourself to ask faintly, swallowing the lump forming in your throat. It only made sense, right? He was a skeleton, he couldn’t just die…

 

But as a few seconds turned into minutes, you started to get nervous. Sans’ fingers had stopped stroking your hair. He wasn’t responding or replying, and then the only hint of hope in your heart was that he had fallen asleep. If he had, it would’ve been better than him actually pondering how to answer you. So you carefully lifted your head to peek up at him, but just as you had feared, his eyes were open, gazing down at you with furrowed brows that weren’t exactly there, expressing concern even on his permanently smiling face.

 

“I won’t lie to ya,” He started, making the lump in your throat return. You were choking on it by the time he fully answered “If I’m alive, if anything’s living… usually means they can also die. I ain’t invincible.”

 

The thoughts of anything happening to Sans made you shiver, like a cold chill had just seeped into the bedroom and slid between you and his embrace. It was strange that you couldn’t use magic, but you were more worried over him than you of yourself. He could probably defend himself just fine.

 

“But you never gotta worry about me disappearin’,” He suddenly assured you with a tight hug, and his fingers slowly returned to stroking through your hair gently, their massaging pattern easing your thoughts and fears “I’ll be here for you, no matter what… you’re stuck with me--”

He snorted, and you wrinkled your nose and mumbled “Don’t you dare--”

“Like  _ flesh to bone. _ ” Sans finished and made you grumble, squirming in a fake attempt at getting away. However, even with your squirming, he continued to hold you and kept his boney fingers playing with your hair, and soon enough you had relaxed again.

You didn’t know when he had fallen asleep with you. You just remembered staying up all night in his comforting embrace, enjoying the stroking of your hair, and then suddenly your world faded into a darkness you could actually handle. He was there, that’s all that really mattered.

Sans was there with you and he promised to stay.

 

And he always kept his promises.


End file.
